


Overthinking

by Semi_problematic



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:52:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: That was the thing that started it all. Eddie kissing him on the cheek. Richie had looked over at just the wrong time and watched it all go down. Watch the way Eddie smiled after and the way Stan blushed. It made him sick.





	Overthinking

Stan and Eddie were best friends, it had always been that way. They were close, they were with all the Losers, but with each other they were different. They walked each other home and helped each other out with homework. They had a silent form of communication, too, where they just knew what the other was thinking without saying a word. Beverly called it magic and Mike said it was some weird soulmate bond. Richie said it was luck. 

Richie loved Stan, don't get him wrong, they had a love hate relationship but Richie still cared about him. What he didn't care for is how Stan acted with Eddie. How he would hold his hand and hug him and pull Eddie against him and check on him when he was anxious. Richie didn't hate the way he acted because he hated Eddie, no, it was because he liked Eddie, as in, like like, and Stan always being around and coming to the rescue didn't help his case. It was almost impossible to get alone with Eddie. 

They were together the day it happened, too. The sun was setting in late August and they were all sitting in a circle near the river. They had been shooting dares back and forth to each other, groaning when someone did something gross and laughing until they cried when someone did something embarassing. It was fun and carefree, that is, until Beverly said something. 

"Richie." 

"Yes, my love?" Richie grinned, testing his chin on his hand.

"Gross." Beverly muttered, flipping Richie off. "Anyway, I dare you to kiss the boy you have a crush on?"

"Please don't let it be me." Richie heard Ben whisper.

"Benjamin!" Richie gasped, clutching his chest and falling back as if he was shot. "I'm hurt! Wounded! I may never recover!" 

"Relax, Ben." Beverly smiled. "Its not you." 

Ben laughed. "Thank god."

"You're mean!" Richie shouted, pushing himself up on his elbows. "Who shall it be?"

Stan rolled his eyes. "Just hurry up and do it. You're pausing the whole game."

"God, Stan, I love it when you get all mad at me. You're just so irresistible." Richie lunged towards him. "Kiss me!" 

Stan wrinkled his nose and stuck his hand out, putting it over Richies face. "Beep beep, Richie." 

Mike grabbed the back of Richies shirt and tugged him away from Stan. "Who is it?"

"As much as I love it when you're rough with me, Micycle, it isn't you." Richie smiled as he peered up at Mike and patted his cheek.

"I'd hope so, my girlfriend wouldn't be too happy." He laughed.

"Richie." Beverly groaned. "You're making this so complicated. Just do it!" 

Richie started to crawl towards Bill. 

Bill sighed and crossed his arms. "Don't even t-think about it, t-trashmouth." 

Richie huffed and leaned back against his heels, glancing over his shoulder back at Eddie. 

The smaller boy had his hands in his lap and his head down, his legs crossed tight. He was fidgeting with his inhaler and bouncing one of his legs. 

Richie glanced at Bev who gave him two thumbs up that Eddie didn't see. Thank god.

"Why is he staring at-" Ben began to speak before stopping. "Ohhh." 

"I swear to God, Tozier." Stan mumbled. "I swea-"

Beverly covered his mouth. "Go on, Richie."  

Richie took a deep breath and pushed himself to his feet. He walked over to where Eddie was sitting, which was alone, and sat down next to him. "Hey." 

"You gonna jokingly try to kiss me, too?" Eddie whispered. It was dark but Richie could see the blush on his cheeks.

"Well, Beverly said boy I liked and I just jokingly tried to kiss every guy here except you." Richie tilted his head up. "Put two and two together, Eds." 

Eddie thought for a second, scrunching his nose up in concentration. "Wait.." 

"Mhm."

"Oh my god." Beverly giggled. "Its happening." 

Richie glanced back at her and glared. "Screw you."

"You're the one who hasn't shut up about Eddie for months." She crossed her arms. 

Eddie gasped. "Months."

"Yeah, months, but that's beside the point." Richie muttered. "It's not like I could make a move! I didn't know he was gay!"

"He talked about wanting to date Bruce Springsteen like twice a day!" Beverly shouted. "Admit it! You were just too scared to ask him out!" 

"I was not! He was just.. he's intimidating!" 

"Eddie is barely five feet tall!" Beverly pointed at him. "Now finish what you were saying!" 

Richie whipped around, pushing his glasses up his nose with his finger. "I like you."

"I.. I've noticed.." Eddie pulled the cap off of his inhaler, pressing it to his lips and triggering it, taking a deep breath. "But I can't believe it." 

"Well, you should, cuz I like you a lots, Eds." Richie pinched his cheek, grinning.

Eddie blushed even darker and slapped his hand away before grabbing the collar of his shirt, kissing him hard. When Eddie pulled away Richie was silent, looking up at Eddie with wide eyes.

"We finally figured out how to shut Richie up." Mike grinned. "Thanks, Eddie."

"No.. no problem.." Eddie whispered, looking back at Richie the same way. 

"That was too hard." Beverly muttered, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I got anxiety about a relationship I'm not even a part of." 

Richie cleared his throat. "So.. we kissed and we like each other.. does that mean you're my boyfriend now?"

"No." Eddie shook his head. "You still gotta ask me."

Richie grinned. "You wanna be my boyfriend, Eddie Spaghetti." 

Eddie glared at him and leaned down and pecked his lips. "I hate you."

"I love you." Richie replied, breathlessly. 

Minutes later things were back to normal, everyone talking to each other and acting as if what happened didn't happen. It was normal. Nothing changed. 

Stan leaned against a rock next to Eddie. "So.. you like Richie?"

"I have for a while." Eddie whispered like it was still a secret.

"And you like.. like his personality and stuff?" Stan laughed.

Eddie elbowed him. "Yeah, the same way you love Bills."

Stan pressed his hand over Eddies lips. "No. We aren't talking about me we're talking about you."

"Well, I like him and he's my boyfriend now."

"The boy who thought tiger sharks were a shark and tiger hybrid?" 

Eddie nodded with a big smile on his face.

"The same guy who would make a sexual joke about your mom before complimenting you?" 

"Hes affectionate." Eddie muttered. "He just isn't as straight forward as you are. Give him a chance."

"I am, but if he hurts you Henry Bowers won't be the only one breaking his glasses." Stan sighed.

Eddie wrapped his arms around Stan and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." 

That was the thing that started it all. Eddie kissing him on the cheek. Richie had looked over at just the wrong time and watched it all go down. Watch the way Eddie smiled after and the way Stan blushed. It made him sick. 

Walking home with them didn't help either. The entire time Eddie was nudging Stan and their arms were brushing together. Richie was sick of it by the time they made it to Stans house, so he made sure to make it very obvious when he pulled Eddie in for a kiss.

It didn't stop then, though. Day after day they would spend time together, holding hands, wrapping arms around each other and tangling legs together. They would read together, which was something Richie couldn't really do, he knew how to read, of course, he just didn't have the attention span to do it. He was distracted too easy. And Eddie would always have Stan come over instead of Richie when he needed help on homework despite Richie having almost perfect grades.

It went on for weeks and weeks and every time it happened it just got deeper and deeper underneath Richies skin. He didn't expect Eddie to dump his friends, he wouldn't ever expect that, but the way Eddie touched Stan was so natrual and fluid and easy it made him worry. Why didn't Eddie touch him that way? Was he doing something wrong?

The last straw happened a month into their relationship on a day that Eddie said he was busy. Richie had asked to come over and visit and hang out all afternoon since they got the day off from school. Sadly, Eddie said no, telling Richie that he was busy with family stuff and that Richie wouldn't want to deal with all of his weird aunts and uncles. Richie agreed but at about four o'clock Richie decided he needed to see Eddie whether it be with or without his weird family members. 

When Richie got there be figured out that there were no weird family members but there was Stan, laying on Eddies bed, listening to music with him. That's what made Richie lose it.

"Eddie.." Richie whispered.

"I can explain." Eddie smiled. "I just can't because it's kind of a secret."

"Yeah, well if the secret is your crush on Stan then you aren't doing a good job!" Richie yelled.

"Ew? A crush? Oh god no!" Stan groaned, rubbing his face.

Eddie scrambled off of the bed and put his hands on Richies chest. "I don't like him, Richie, I only like you." He slid his arms around Richies neck. "I don't and probably won't ever have a crush on Stan. He's like my big brother."

"Then why are you always touching him that way?" Richie grumbled. "Or how you go bird watching every Wenesday or always hold hands and walk home?!"

Eddie glanced at Stan who was already packing his backpack. "You should go."

Stan nodded and grabbed his backpack, pulling it on and waving goodbye before walking out.

"Him or me?" Richie asked.

Eddie sighed. "Richie, I love you. Stan is just a friend."

"But.. but the way you touch him and hug him. You don't do that stuff to me. It seems easier when you do it with him. Am I doing something wrong?" Richie babbled, running his fingers through his hair.

"Its easier because he's like my brother and I've been doing it for years. It's different with you because.." Eddie looked down shyly. "I've never dated anyone and I'm worried I'm gonna mess it up." 

Richie let out a sigh of relief. "I'm uh.. sorry I stormed over.. I just know Stan can do stuff with you that you like like reading and homework. I can't really do that stuff."

"I do my work with Stan because it's what we've always done. It has nothing to do with you not being able to focus." Eddie stood up on his toes and kissed he cheek. "Plus, the earlier I get my homework done the more time I get to spend with my boyfriend."

"But he's.. hes so quiet and calm. What if you don't like how loud I am?" Richie panicked.

Eddie shushed him and pulled him into a hug. "I like you, Richie, I like you a lot. I like your jokes and your voices. I like all of you." 

Richie looked down nervously. "So I just stormed in like an idiot."

"Kind of." Eddie smiled. "But now you might as well stay." He pulled Richie towards the bed. 

Richie grinned. "Really?"

Eddie nodded. "We could have a movie marathon or kiss a little."

"Sounds perfect." Richie grinned, climbing into the bed, laying Eddies books on the nightstand. 

Eddie climbed into the bed and laid down next to Richie. "Um.. Richie?" 

"Yeah?" 

"The reason we were listening to music and stuff was because Stan knows how to make mix tapes and I don't." Eddie blushed a bright red.

"Now I feel like even more of a dick." Richie laughed. 

"Don't. What you did was sweet." He rubbed his arm. "It was just poor timing."

"Isn't everything I do poorly timed?" Richie asked.

"Yeah." Eddie smiled. "But that's what makes you Richie Tozier."

**Author's Note:**

> It's almost 2 am and I couldn't think of what to make this so gimme a break


End file.
